


10 Categories: Troy and Abed

by Diary



Series: 10 Categories [41]
Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Troy Barnes, Conversations, Families of Choice, Friendship/Love, M/M, Pansexual Abed Nadir, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Relationships: Troy Barnes & Shirley Bennett & Annie Edison & Abed Nadir & Britta Perry & Jeff Winger, Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Series: 10 Categories [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/407821
Kudos: 17





	10 Categories: Troy and Abed

**AU**

In the mall, the weird, unblinking guy says to Troy, “You’re faking your injury.”

**First Time**

Troy never thought he’d end things with a girl due to _him_ wanting another guy.

**Adventure**

“You’re cool,” Troy says. “Wanna go on more adventures?”

Abed doesn’t know how to respond.

**Smut**

Their first argument as a couple is over whose bunk they should have sex on.

**Fluff**

When Troy explains why he needs Jeff’s blessing, Jeff says, “Yeah. Definitely a man now.”

**Angst**

Troy will come back.

Troy will be different, not want him anymore, when Troy does.

**Hurt/Comfort**

“Eat this, Abed,” Shirley says.

“I’m here if you want to talk,” Britta says.

**Humour**

“I can explain, officer,” Annie earnestly says.

“No. Just take your gay roommates home. Now.”

**Romance**

“I now pronounce you two husbands. Even after death let nothing tear you asunder.”

**UST**

Troy (thinks he) is straight.

Abed knows ( _wrong)_ Troy would never be interested in him.


End file.
